The present disclosure relates generally to monitoring systems. In particular, automatic visual and auditory monitoring systems are described.
Known monitoring systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing monitoring systems are not capable of discerning between armed and unarmed individuals. In addition, conventional monitoring systems typically rely on only a single stream of data.
Thus, there exists a need for monitoring systems that improve upon and advance the design of known monitoring systems. Examples of new and useful monitoring systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.